The Promise
by SasukeUchihaDidNothingWrong
Summary: Sasuke, after being promoted to Chunin, becomes a six year old Naruto's guard. After saving Naruto from rogue ninja Naruto promises to Sasuke he's going to grow up and become stronger than Sasuke so that he could protect him. Sasuke starts to feel a special bond between him and Naruto. Will Naruto's promise come to fruition? As Naruto grows will the bond between the two grow?
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own the characters of Naruto. I just own this story idea. Please enjoy! _

* * *

><p>"Sasuke! Look at me!"<p>

Sasuke looked up at the little blonde boy ahead of him. The boy was hanging upside down from a tree. Again.

He sighs. "Naruto stop being so reckless. I'd like to come home without you being all bruised up for once.

"But Sasuke" the blonde whines, "If I'm going to be a ninja like you one day I have to practice."

Sasuke watches as the boy tries to swing himself back up on the branch but notices he miscalculates his footing and in a blink of an eye the boy is falling to the ground. One moment Naruto was closing his eyes as he prepares for the impact of the earth, but he never feels the hard ground. Instead he feels warm arms wrapped around him. He opens his eyes slowly to find Sasuke's dark obsidian eyes staring down on him.

Naruto blushes. "Teme. I didn't need your help I was perfectly capable of handling that fall myself."

"Hn. Sure Dobe, I could tell you had the landing with the way you were falling headfirst to the concrete. Be more careful next time. I'm supposed to make sure you don't hurt yourself. I wouldn't be doing a very good job if you went home with a concussion."

Naruto just stuck his tongue out at Sasuke and jumped out of his arms. Sasuke still wondered why he ever agreed with watching over the little brat.

* * *

><p>When Sasuke turned 15 and was promoted to chunin, he was summoned to the Hokage tower to go over a new mission. When he arrived he was presented with a folder of Naruto's records. Everyone in the village knew the blonde was born an orphan after his parents were killed in the last ninja war. The Hokage explained the boy, 5 at the time, was in need of a guardian. Sealed inside of him was the nine tailed fox and the village was wary of the boy and felt he needed someone constantly watching over him in case he ever lost control of the kyuubi. The Leaf elders and Hokage agreed the youngest Uchiha would be a perfect candidate. Of course Sasuke being just promoted to chunin, accepted the mission.<p>

* * *

><p>As he watches the little boy balance on the rocks that go across the stream on the East side of the village, he realizes he's actually glad he took on the duty of watching over the boy. In the year of looking over him Sasuke has become a lot more social and his personality has really lightened up. Who would have known spending time with the little brat would really brighten up the moody Uchiha.<p>

"Come on Naruto, let's head back home. Ill make you some ramen and we can watch that show you like."

The 6-year-old boy turns his head, cerulean eyes lit up, and a big grin on his face. "Are you being serious Sasuke?! Normally you drop me off at home and leave. Are you really going to stay over tonight? We can stay up all night and.. Oh we can play ninja and.." "Naruto." Sasuke interrupts. "Don't make me regret this decision, or else it will be the first and last time I ever stay over."

On there way back to Naruto's house Sasuke noticed the stares that were being directed at Naruto. He knew not many people in the village were fond of the boy. It wasn't so much of hate as it was they were just terrified of him.

They were worried at any moment the fox beast would emerge and destroy the village again. Their way of dealing with it was to just distant themselves as far as they could from him.

This made Sasuke angry.

It wasn't Naruto's fault he had to contain the tailed beast. His parents felt they were protecting everyone when they sealed the spirit away inside their only child. Naruto though isn't aware that he's the nine-tails jinchuriki. All he knows is that the villagers give him cold stares and ignore him.

Sasuke followed the boy after he was assigned to guard him. He wanted to see what Naruto was like before he took on his duty.

He noticed first off the blonde hair. The boy's golden locks, the way the sun shone off each strand as if his hair was plucked from the sun itself, fascinated Sasuke. The next thing he noticed was Naruto's eyes. His bright cerulean eyes mesmerized Sasuke. They were big and glistened with innocence.

What Sasuke liked the most though, was Naruto's smile. The boy always seemed to have a grin on his face no matter what.

The villagers would stare and scoff at him, but he always smiled through there hateful glares. He was strong and Sasuke commended him for it.

When they arrived at Naruto's house, Sasuke unlocked the door and Naruto rushed in, tossing his shirt off and heading to change into his pajamas.

Sasuke headed to the kitchen to start boiling water for the ramen. After the water was on he went into the living room and leaned back on the couch. He didn't realize how tired he was until he started to nod off.

Sasuke was almost asleep when a pair of warm hands circled around his face covering his eyes. He then felt a warm breath on his neck and a whisper in his ear, "Guess who?" Sasuke almost relaxed into Naruto's embrace but shot up real quick, coming out of whatever trance he was just in.

"Hn. Naruto stop playing around." The boy just looked up into Sasuke's dark eyes and noticed the man seemed exhausted.

"Sasuke, you can finish making the ramen then we can sit on the couch and watch a movie."

Sasuke looked down at the boy. All of the playing tone that was just in him was suddenly gone.

Sasuke sighed, "Sounds fine to me, just pick out a movie while I finish cooking." Naruto grinned, " Alright! Just leave the movie picking to me."

Sasuke headed to the kitchen and was thankful he was out of the room with Naruto. He needed to clear his head and being stuck in the same room as the boy wasn't helping. He finished heating up the ramen and came back into the living room where Naruto was already snuggled up on the couch with some random movie in. Sasuke handed him his ramen and the boy slurped it down in what seemed like one bite. After putting the bowls in the sink Sasuke came back and stretched out on the couch next to Naruto. The last thing Sasuke saw before he fell asleep was Naruto rubbing at his eyes and yawning.

* * *

><p>When Sasuke awoke in the morning the first thing he noticed was that he was surprisingly comfortable. The next thing was the weight in his lap. He looked down to see Naruto curled up in his lap. Sasuke slightly smiled at the boy. It was nice having the loud energetic boy quiet for once.<p>

He was just about to wake the boy when Naruto rolled over and mumbled something.

"Mm. Sasuke, don't eat that you'll turn blue." The boy snorted in his sleep. "I told you not to eat it."

Sasuke chuckled at the boy. He stealthily stood up careful to not wake up the sleeping child. He placed him back on the couch and covered him with the blanket. Sasuke walked over to the door and put his shoes on then quietly left the house.

* * *

><p>While Sasuke walked back to his house to shower and change he noticed he was walking past the park. He looked over to see a little girl sitting up against a tree with her knees to her chest. Sasuke was going to ignore her when he heard the sound of sniffling. He saw the girl wipe at her eyes and decided to go see what was wrong.<p>

He approached the young girl who he noticed seemed no more than 6 or 7 years old. As he kneeled down he asked her, "Hey. Tears don't suit that pretty face of yours."

The girl jumped at the sound of his voice. She then relaxed when she noticed he didn't seem threatening. She sniffled, " My face isn't pretty. Everyone makes fun of it because I have a huge forehead."

Sasuke took notice that the girl had bright pink bubblegum hair that covered her forehead. He cocked his head and out stretched his arm to move the girl's hair from her face. "I don't think your forehead is that big." The girl looked up to him and stared at him with bright viridian eyes. She blushed and quickly looked away. "My names Sasuke, what's yours?"

"My name is S.. Sa.. ku.. Sakura." The girl stuttered. Sasuke tried to encourage the girl. "Well Sakura, don't believe what others say about you. They are just jealous that they aren't as pretty as you." "Now why don't you stand up, dry your tears and go play some more. It's such a nice day, it's a shame to be hiding away under a tree."

Sakura just stared at him. A smile stretched upon her face, and she wiped at her eyes and stood up. "You're right, it's too pretty to be crying and the flowers are in bloom. Thank you Sasuke for cheering me up, I'm going to go pick flowers for my mom. If anyone tries to insult me again I'll ignore them." She confidently pronounced. She turned around and started to run off in the opposite direction.

Sasuke stood and began to walk back to his house. He was almost to the sidewalk when he felt a pair of arms encircle his waist.

He turned around and looked down, only to see a tuft of pink hair. Sakura looked up at him. "Thank you again Sasuke-kun." She then let go and took off running again.

* * *

><p>When Sasuke reached his house, he unlocked the door, took off his shoes, and headed straight to the bathroom. He started to strip and looked at himself in the mirror above the sink. He saw the scar on his side where an enemy nin had sliced him on his last mission. He traced over the scar and felt his skin shiver at his touch. He turned and entered the shower letting the hot water fall over his body. Sasuke started to think of what him and Naruto were going to do today. Sasuke could take him to the park or they could go on a hike. Knowing Naruto though, he'll probably have some crazy idea in mind, like wild boar hunting. Sasuke chuckled at the idea of the small boy running from the wild beast.<p>

He shut off the water and walked to his room to get dressed.

After he was dressed in his standard chunin uniform, he went to the kitchen and grabbed a tomato. He took a bite out of the red fruit, locked up his house and headed back to Naruto's.

* * *

><p>Sasuke reached Naruto's house in no time. He didn't bother knocking because the boy wouldn't hear it anyway.<p>

He opened up the door and walked in. He walked over to the couch where he left the blonde only hours before and noticed the boy was hanging halfway upside down off the couch. How he managed to sleep like that Sasuke would never know. Sasuke shook Naruto's sleeping body and when the boy didn't awake after the third time, Sasuke pushed him off the couch.

Naruto crashed to the ground. "Agh!" The boy stood up and rubbed his eyes. "He looked confused but when he spotted Sasuke he got angry. "What the crap Sasuke!? Did you just push me off the couch? You could've just woke me up like a normal person."

Sasuke grunted, "Hn. I tried dobe, but it seemed as if you needed some further waking up."

Naruto just huffed and crossed his arms.

"Any way." Sasuke said. "Get showered and dressed let's go do something."

Bright blue eyes lit up. "Can I pick today?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke just raised an eyebrow and looked at him, a look that told Naruto to humor him in his picking of today's activity.

"Can we go swimming in the river? I heard today's supposed to be nice and we haven't swam in awhile."

Sasuke thought over the idea and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't see why not. But we aren't going anywhere until you get ready."

* * *

><p>After Naruto was finished getting dressed, him and Sasuke took off towards the river. It was located just outside the South end of the village. Once the two boys reached the village gates Sasuke felt Naruto stare at him. When he turned to look down on the boy Naruto looked away. Sasuke looked back ahead and continued to walk. He could feel Naruto's stare again. He looked back down and Naruto again looked around. Sasuke could see a little hint of red on the tips of naruto's ears.<p>

"What is it dobe?" Naruto whipped his head back towards Sasuke.

"Wha.. What are you talking about?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Like I haven't noticed you glaring at me for the past 5 minutes. Go ahead and spit it out."

The boy looked dumbfounded. "It's nothing. I was just wondering something but it's fine now." He murmured.

"Tch. Whatever."

The two walked for a few more minutes before they reached the clearing where the river lays.

"Whoa!" Naruto excitedly called out. "Sasuke, look how blue the water is. Gosh, it looks so refreshing."

"Hn."

Sasuke slightly smirks. He stares at Naruto's face as the boy looked at the water in awe. At that moment Sasuke realized he would do anything for this kid. Naruto was really something special. He felt a brotherly connection with the young boy.

"Last one in is a rotten egg!" Naruto shouts, snapping Sasuke out of his stupor.

Naruto rushed towards the water tossing his shirt to the ground behind him.

Not being the losing type of person, Sasuke took off at full speed stripping his shirt in the process. Before Naruto knew what hit him, he was being tossed in the air over the water. He let out a yelp, and looked down seeing Sasuke diving into the water below. He crossed is arms and let gravity pull him towards the earth. Crashing into the water just a few seconds after Sasuke, Naruto swims back towards the surface. Looking around for Sasuke, he doesn't see him. Then he feels a pressure on his head along with the words, "Looking for something dobe?"

Just as Naruto went to turn around he was dunked under the water.

Coming back up sputtering he sees Sasuke standing on the water laughing.

Naruto first realizes this is the first time he's heard Sasuke actually laugh.

It's a nice sound. His laugh sounds warm and lifting unlike his usual crabby and cold mood.

Naruto crosses his arms and pouts. "No fair Sasuke! You used your chakra to hide from me."

"Hn. Not my fault you're completely unaware of your surroundings." Sasuke states. Naruto just splashes Sasuke and dives under the water. A few minutes later Naruto wades towards Sasuke. Sasuke floating on his back peeks one eye open at the incoming boy.

"Hey Sasuke when I get a little older will you teach me the standing on water trick?" Naruto asks kindly.

"Hm." Sasuke thinks.

"How about this. I'll teach you how to stand on water after you graduate the academy." "I'll only teach you if you become a genin though. Does that sound fair?" Naruto considers Sasuke's offer. "I guess that sounds alright." "You just watch out Sasuke once I become a ninja I'm totally gonna kick your butt." Naruto exclaims loudly.

"Tch. I'd like to see the day you can beat me dobe." The Uchiha scoffs.

"Stop calling me dobe, teme!" Naruto reaches towards Sasuke trying to get behind him and dunk him under the water. Sasuke dunks under the water and pulls Naruto underneath by his feet. Naruto comes back to the surface sputtering.

"Ugh you freaking jerk!" Naruto starts swimming back to the edge of the river. "Where are you going?" Sasuke asks.

"If you must know I have to pee super bad, and I don't really want do that in the water where I'm swimming. I'm not a fish." The blonde boy steps out of the water and heads toward the wall of trees.

"Don't venture too far, I'm not really in the mood to go searching for you if you get lost." Sasuke states.

Naruto turns around and sticks his tongue out before running into the woods. Sasuke lets out a sigh he wasn't aware he was holding in. _That boy's gives me such a headache._

* * *

><p>Sasuke continues to swim around for a few minutes. After five minutes Sasuke starts to wonder where Naruto is.<p>

_Surely it doesn't take more than five minutes to take a piss._

Deciding the little brat got lost; Sasuke gets out of the water and starts heading off towards the direction Naruto went. He continues off towards a spot where a giant wet spot sits. Sasuke looks around him, trying to think of where the boy could've went, when he hears a scream,

"SASUKE!"

Sasuke's head snaps in the direction he heard the voice.

"Shit." Sasuke starts running towards the voice.

* * *

><p><strong>(With Naruto)<strong>

"Shut that brat up." A dark haired ninja commands to his partner.

The ninja holding the blonde boy tapes Naruto's mouth shut.

"That'll keep you quiet." "Hey Engo? The boy just screamed a name. You don't think this Sasuke person heard him do you?"

"Probably not Genji, but just in case let's hurry up and get out of here. We have the nine-tails jinchuriki, so we got what we came here for." The man named Engo explains.

* * *

><p><strong>(With Sasuke)<strong>

"Shit. Shit. Shit." Sasuke chants.

_I'm going to get my ass kicked if he gets hurt. _Sasuke inwardly groans.

* * *

><p><strong>(With Naruto)<strong>

"Did you hear that?" Genji asks.

"It's just your imagination. Come on keep moving." Engo says as he speeds up. Naruto starts wiggling in Genji's arms. "Stop moving around you damn brat."

Just as Genji is about to knock Naruto out, a shuriken comes out of nowhere.

Sasuke had been following the duo for the past five minutes. He didn't want to show himself for awhile, wanting to tail them and get as much intel as possible but after seeing that disgusting man move to punch Naruto, Sasuke's anger spikes. He throws a shuriken barely scraping the side of the brute's face that is holding Naruto.

"Hey Engo? We have company."

"Yeah I can tell Genji." "Keep the boy away from him."

The man named Engo draws a kunai and starts running towards Sasuke. Sasuke can already tell these two are no match for him. He does the hand signs for the fireball jutsu, letting the flames come roaring out of his mouth.

Engo dodges but that's what Sasuke was hoping for. Sasuke teleports behind Engo, drawing his own kunai and slicing the man's neck, killing him.

Staring wide eyed at his dead partner, lying on the forest floor bleeding out, Genji throws Naruto against a tree causing the young boy to pass out.

Sasuke's anger raises and his sharingan activates.

The next thing Genji sees is Sasuke standing in front of him glaring at him with raging red eyes.

"Wrong decision." Sasuke fiercely bites out.

The rogue ninja then drops to the ground.

Sasuke put him under a genjutsu to try and find out what the two ninja planned to do with Naruto.

He finds out they were planning to sell Naruto to a child slave trading market. Since Naruto is the nine-tails jinchuriki they figured they would get an extra payment. _Those two are nothing but scum._

Having all the information Sasuke needed, he finishes off the remaining ninja. Sasuke almost forgot about Naruto. Deactivating his sharingan, Sasuke ran over to where Naruto was laying. He crouches down and removes the tape from his lips. He then checks the boy over to make sure he suffered no major injuries. Realizing that Naruto wasn't hurt too badly, Sasuke picks the boy up and carries him bridal style. Not wanting to jolt him too much Sasuke takes it slow and starts walking back to the village. He needed to report what happened to the Hokage. His main priority right now though is to make sure Naruto gets medical treatment.

* * *

><p>About one mile from the village Naruto starts to stir. His body aches all over and he can hear a loud thumping in his ear. He slowly opens his eyes to look up at Sasuke. He then realizes that the loud thumping he was hearing is Sasuke's heart beating. Testing his voice out Naruto manages to croak out, "Sasuke? Are the bad guys gone? Are you okay?"<p>

Sasuke stops walking and looks down at Naruto. "The bad guys are gone and I'm fine. What did I say before you walked off? I didn't want to have to come looking for you. You are so reckless sometimes."

Naruto just stared at Sasuke. He was confused as to why Sasuke was angry with him. It wasn't like Naruto was begging to be kidnapped. He was just minding his on business when he was violently yanked into a strangers arms and his mouth was covered with a cloth. Even if he wanted to stop them, he's only six years old, it's not like he could do much.

Naruto looked up into Sasuke's eyes and saw something strange. It looked as if Sasuke was scared. No wonder he was getting angry with Naruto. He probably gave Sasuke a heart attack disappearing like that. Naruto felt a special bond with Sasuke one of admiration and love. He really looked up to Sasuke and his strength.

"Ne, Sasuke? Can I ride on your shoulders please?" Naruto asked in the most innocent voice Sasuke had ever heard.

Sighing, Sasuke moved Naruto around to where he was sitting on his shoulders, tiny arms wrapped around his neck, and his head resting atop Sasuke's dark head. He felt a tickle on top of his hair where Naruto whispered,

"Thank you for saving me Sasuke. I promise one day I'm going to become stronger than you and then I'll be the one protecting you."

Sasuke about retorted back, but before he could say anything he felt Naruto's heartbeat even and he heard the slight intake and outtake of his breath become steady.

* * *

><p>Upon entering the village Sasuke headed straight to the hospital. He made sure Naruto was in good hands before heading towards the Hokage mansion.<p>

Once he arrived at the door of lord Third's door he started to knock on the door when he heard the Hokage say,

"You may enter Sasuke."

Opening the door and shutting it quietly behind him, Sasuke started,

"Lord Third, I believe Naruto is in danger. I just defeated a couple of rogue ninja about three miles outside the village." " I gathered that they were kidnapping him so they could sell him to the children slave market. They thought they would get an extra payment because he's a jinchuriki."

The Sandaime spoke, "Sasuke, I don't think this will be the last time Naruto's life will be at risk. His life will always be threatened because he's a jinchuriki. Ties between the villages are shaky at the moment and I don't think Naruto should be alone right now. You are to constantly be on guard for Naruto. He's not only a vital asset to this village but also a child of the leaf. He is to carry on the will of fire, and I believe he will become a strong ninja one day, maybe even stronger than you. But for now you are too become his mentor and protector. I know giving you this duty at such a young age is stressful but that is the life of a ninja. Once you graduated the academy and became a genin you swore to dedicate your life to this village, and if being a guidance and guardian for this young boy is what it takes to protect the village and him, so be it."

"It's completely understandable Lord third." " I will take on this duty and protect young Naruto until I see he is fit to handle himself."

"Good. Now head home and rest for now, I have a couple of ANBU stationed outside Naruto's room." The Hokage dismissed Sasuke.

Sasuke headed home and thought to himself; _This boy is real trouble, I can already tell he's going to be a headache these next few years. _Sasuke couldn't help but wonder if Naruto would grow to become stronger than Sasuke. Only time and training could tell if Naruto's promise would come true.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this chapters short. I've been sick today, but the urge to write gnawed at me all day. Anyway, again I don't own anything but the story idea. Review if you could I want to know how i'm doing. Please enjoy! ^_^

* * *

><p>Running through the corridors, Naruto struggled to keep up with the man ahead of him. His short legs could only carry him so far. Finally after turning another corner, Naruto spots something different.<p>

This whole time he's been running down hallways with stone walls and dim lights. He eyes the door in front of him. It's nothing special, just a plain wooden door. He slowly walks towards it and grabs the handle.

Cautiously, he turns the knob and pushes the door open. He peaks into the room and notices it's just as dimly lit as the hallways were.

Standing completely in the room Naruto doesn't spot anything abnormal. It was completely empty.

Or so he thought.

He heard a sound to his left. Turning his head in the direction of the noise he was shocked at what he saw.

Standing in the back corner was the man he had been chasing. He was just standing there over a pile of something.

Walking closer to the man, Naruto almost threw up at the sight.

The pile that was laid before the man, were bodies of what looked like rogue ninja. Their necks had been sliced and their bodies brutally torn apart.

Naruto stepped back from the horrendous sight. He looked up at the man. It was hard to tell what the person looked like, but Naruto could tell he had dark colored hair.

Turning around to run away, Naruto ran into something. He let out a small grunt. Naruto stood frozen in his tracks. He had ran into the man, but how? He saw the man just standing behind him only a few seconds ago.

As he made his way looking up the man's body he took in the sight of a Leaf village chunin regulation outfit.

His worst fear came true when he looked up at the man's face and into his eyes.

He was staring straight into Sasuke's eyes.

His eyes were different though. They burned with fire and bleed a deep crimson color.

Before Naruto could say anything the man spoke,

"I did what I did to protect you Naruto."

Naruto just stared wide-eyed at Sasuke, his breathing becoming uneven.

Sasuke cocked his head. "Are you scared?"

Naruto slowly shook his head. He took a step back, which made Sasuke take a step forward.

"There's no need to be afraid. I'm only here to protect you." "One day you will have to kill like me to protect yourself."

Naruto croaked out, "I'm not going to kill like you." "I'm not going to kill anyone."

Sasuke chuckled. "If you are to become a ninja, you're going to have to kill at some point." "Besides, how are you going to keep your promise in becoming strong enough to beat me." "You remember your promise right Na-ru-to?" "You said you were going to become a ninja and protect me. Remember?"

Naruto looked the raven-haired man straight in the eyes, "I will become strong without killing people. I am going to be a ninja but I am not going to kill anyone."

"We shall see." Sasuke told Naruto before he took a step closer and drew out a kunai.

"What if I were to threaten your life? What if I were to come at you and try to kill you? Your life is in danger now. Will you kill me to save yourself?" Sasuke questioned.

Before he could plunge the kunai into Naruto's chest, the blonde speaks up.

"I will not kill you Sasuke. You are my best friend. Last time I checked friends don't go around killing friends." "I will become stronger than you one day, you just watch me."

Before Naruto could say anymore, Sasuke chuckled again and went back to driving the kunai towards Naruto's chest.

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up in a dead sweat. He looked around him and saw that light was starting to peak through his bedroom curtains. He looked over at the clock on his bedside table and saw the lights lit up 6:15.<p>

_Ugh. _Naruto inwardly groaned.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed. His feet hit the cold floor and he shivered.

He slowly made it to his bathroom. He flipped on the light switch, which temporarily blinded him. In the mirror he stared at his reflection.

It has been almost five years since Sasuke saved him from being kidnapped.

His hair had grown out a little, he had grown taller, and the whisker marks on his cheeks had gotten darker.

Throughout the past five years Naruto hasn't been in any danger, at least to what he was aware of.

After he had turned seven he entered the academy. There he learned a lot of things but his ability to focus lacked immensely. He wasn't really a trouble child, but he definitely didn't give his teachers an easy job. Constantly pulling pranks, there were a number of occasions where Sasuke was called to the school.

The pranks always seemed like a good idea until Sasuke got involved.

Naruto was scared shitless of his guardian.

Growing up with Sasuke made Naruto see the soft sides to the grouchy Uchiha, but getting on his bad side was never fun.

Somehow though that didn't stop Naruto from getting in trouble.

Besides constantly giving Sasuke a headache, he always came home to practice with him or show him something new.

The raven always looked happy to see what Naruto had learned, and Naruto always liked spending time with his grumpy guardian.

Naruto knew that there was a strong bond between the two of them that only they could understand. It was a bond stronger than brotherly love, or even one of friendship. It was difficult to define, but Naruto looked up to Sasuke. He saw challenges in him. Naruto was jealous of how strong Sasuke was and felt he would never catch up to him. That just kept him pushing forward though. It was his last year at the academy and in just a few short months, Naruto will take the test to become a genin.

After showering and getting dressed, Naruto made his way into the kitchen to grab something to eat.

He noticed the house was real quiet. Normally Sasuke was awake by now and getting ready himself. Naruto grabbed an apple off the table and peaked into the living room where Sasuke sleeps when he stays over.

The past five years they always take turns staying over at each other's house. When Naruto stayed over at Sasuke's he stayed in the guest room. When he was younger he always ended up in the same bed as Sasuke though. He constantly had nightmares of that day.

Seeing that Sasuke wasn't lying on the couch and the blankets were folded neatly and left at the end, Naruto just guessed he went out on a morning jog.

Putting on his shoes, Naruto's guess came true when he noticed Sasuke's shoes not by the door.

Locking the door behind him Naruto made his way towards the academy.

* * *

><p>During his walk there, he saw his pink haired best friend walking in front of him.<p>

"SAKURA!" he yelled. Running to catch up to her.

The girl whipped around.

"NA-RU-TO!" she says angrily.

Once he was beside her, she punched him on the head.

"Ow! Sakura-chan that hurt." The blonde boy rubbed at his head.

"How many times have I told you not to scream throughout the village so early in the morning?" "Do you ever listen to me?"

Naruto just rubbed the back of his neck and smiled, chuckling out an apology.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Sakura had met when he entered the academy. Sasuke was dropping him off and the girl had spotted the raven, remembering him. She came running over, greeting Sasuke. Naruto had just stared at the girl. Entranced by her bubblegum pink hair and bright viridian eyes. Sasuke introduced Naruto to her and the girl just looked at Naruto in bewilderment. She reached her tiny hand up and traced the scars on his face.<p>

"Whoa, cool." She said in awe.

Naruto blushed, which caused the pink- haired girl to blush and pull her hand away.

Sasuke pushed Naruto telling him to go on. The two children ran into the school. This day started the beginning of a new friendship.

Sasuke watched as the two eleven year olds walked into the academy doors.

It's been a quiet five years. Since the kidnapping Sasuke hasn't had anyone else try to threaten Naruto's life. The only trouble he's had is trying to keep Naruto himself out of trouble. Ever since he entered the academy Sasuke has constantly had his name called to come discipline the child because he's gotten in trouble again. He knew this child would give him headaches but this has been ridiculous.

Sasuke asked the blonde boy one time why he found it necessary to get in constant trouble.

Naruto's response was, "I want you to notice me. If I stop getting into trouble I'm afraid you'll get bored and leave me."

Sasuke had just stared at the boy. Then he did something that startled both Naruto and him. He grabbed Naruto and hugged him.

* * *

><p>Sasuke stretched his arms out. Now that Naruto was safe at the school he could go have some personal time. Constantly watching over the boy really wears him out.<p>

Today Sasuke decides to stop by the Uchiha manor. He hasn't been to his family's house in awhile and a visit to his mother was way past due.

Reaching the house he opens the door and slides his shoes off.

"Itachi, is that you?" His mother peaks her head around the corner.

"Oh! Sasuke! What a surprise. I thought you had forgotten about your old mother." She gives him a warm smile.

"Now mother. How could I ever forget about you? You'd kill me if I didn't come visit every now and then." He smirked and started towards the kitchen where his mother was.

"Tea?" his mother asks.

"Hm." He nods his head.

After pouring them both some tea they sit down together at the table.

"How have you been Sasuke dear?" "Your visits have become less frequent lately. Is anything bothering you? How's little Naruto?" she smiles and sips her tea.

"I've been fine mother. It's just constantly keeping that kid out of trouble is very tiring. He's a handful." "I can kind of feel how you must of felt with Itachi and me."

"Oh, nonsense Sasuke. You and brother kept me on my toes but you guys were never trouble makers." "How would you and Naruto-kun feel about joining us for dinner tonight? I haven't seen that little ball of energy in awhile. It gets a little lonely around here sometimes, since you and your brother have grown up. I miss the child like air around here."

"I'll take you up on that offer. It's been awhile since we've both had a nice home cooked meal. We mostly eat takeout or instant ramen." Sasuke stands up to take the cups to the sink but his mother swats her hand and insists she can take care of the dishes.

They continue making small talk until they hear the front door slide open. Sasuke's back stiffens as his brother's voice hits his ears.

"Little brother. What a surprise. What's the special occasion? Surely it's no ones birthday, I remember dates quite well. I haven't heard of any deaths either."

"Itachi, why does it surprise you that I may of just came to visit mother and father."

"Maybe because this has been your first visit in the last three months."

The two Uchiha brothers just glare at each other.

Mikoto notices the tension in the air.

"Itachi dear. Sasuke has had his hands full with taking care of young Naruto." "It's totally understandable." "Are you joining us for dinner as well Itachi? It would be just lovely if all of my boys were hear for a family dinner."

"It does sound splendid doesn't it? Eh Sasuke?" Itachi turns towards the younger Uchiha.

"Yes. Just a magnificent idea." Sasuke smiles at his older brother.

"Well mother, Naruto and I'll be by later for dinner. It's about time for him to be getting out of school so I'm going to pick him up." Sasuke says as he kisses his mother on the cheek.

As he walks past Itachi, he grazes his shoulder. "Hn. Later brother."

Sasuke puts his shoes back on and leaves quietly.

"Itachi will you please behave tonight? I really want to have a nice family dinner without you two clawing down each others throats." Mikoto says in a threatening yet sweet tone.

Itachi just smiles back his mother, "Of course mother. Anything for you."

* * *

><p>"Alright class, you're dismissed for the day. Don't forget, we are having a clone jutsu drill next week. These next few months are going to fly by quick and you need to be prepared for the genin test." Iruka announces.<p>

"Ugh. I hate doing the clone jutsu. It's my weakest area." Naruto groans.

Sakura just rolls her eyes at the blonde. "Well maybe if you practiced a bit more and paid attention more in class you wouldn't suck so bad."

"Sakura-chan. It's so hard though. I haven't been getting much sleep lately because of these bad dreams I've been having."

The pink- haired girl just sighs. "Since we don't have school tomorrow, I suppose I could help train you, and we could spar together."

Naruto's bright cerulean eyes lit up. "Are you being serious Sakura-chan? I get to spend a day with you? That sounds great. Although I'll have to see if Sasuke will let me go by myself."

The girl lit up. "Sasuke-kun should come with us. I mean he just got promoted to jonin. He's way more experienced than me and could help teach us both new things."

"But Sakura, I am constantly with him." Naruto whines.

"Geez Naruto, no complaining this training should help you. You want to become stronger than Sasuke one day? Because for that to happen you're going to need as much training as you can get." "Now. You said you were having bad dreams? What are they about?"

The two continue walking out the academy gates.

"Well you see, they are sort of difficult to explain but…" "Ouch!" Naruto turned around to stare up at dark obsidian eyes.

"Hey dobe. How was school today?" The Uchiha smirks.

"What the crap teme? Stop calling me dobe. What's the big idea hitting me? You are always hitting me." Naruto yells at the smug Uchiha.

"Hn. Don't be such a crybaby. And I'll stop calling you dobe when you stop calling me teme. I mean it's only fair." Sasuke smirks.

Naruto rolls his eyes. "Whatever."

"Hey Sasuke-kun. How does it feel being promoted to jonin?" Sakura says in a sweet voice.

"Hn. Doesn't feel like anything special. Just more of headache."

"Oh! Naruto. Why don't you ask Sasuke-kun about tomorrow?" The girl nudges the blonde boys side.

"Yeah dobe. Why don't you ask me about tomorrow?"

Naruto mumbles something.

"What? I couldn't quite hear. You're gonna have to speak up." Sasuke teases.

"I said. Sakura and I were going to go train tomorrow and we were wondering if you could possible help us." Naruto grit out.

"Hm? I don't see why that shouldn't be a problem. I'll take any chance to kick your ass." The dark haired man dodges a punch to his side.

Sakura giggles.

"Well then Sasuke-kun, Naruto, I'll see you tomorrow at the training fields." Sakura waves as she runs off in the direction of her house.

"Do you find it enjoyable to make me look like a fool in front of Sakura-chan?"

"What ever are you talking about? I was just stating the truth." Sasuke chuckles.

Sasuke looks towards Naruto.

He's grown tall these past years. He's almost as tall as Sasuke.

He notices that Naruto's ears are slightly tinted red.

Sasuke puts his hand on Naruto's head. "So what do you say about having dinner with my parents and brother? I went and visited mother today and she invited us to dinner. She says she misses seeing us but I'm pretty sure it's you she misses the most."

"I guess that sounds fine. I love your mom's cooking. It beats takeout any day." "Although your brother kinda creeps me out. He's always hugging me. I mean it's nothing bad, but I'm just not used to being touched like that all the time."

"Yeah, he gets on my nerves, but mom wants to have the whole family there. She deserves this since we haven't visited in such a long time."

The boys make small talk as they head back to Naruto's apartment to get ready for the evening.


End file.
